Zoe/Background
(Current Host) * (Host during The Great Darkin War) |weapon_pet = |gender = Female |race = * Ascended (Targonian) * Human |birthplace = Mount Targon |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = * Mortal Aspect (Change, Twilight) * Divine Messenger of Targon |faction = ( , ) |related = Leona, Diana, Aurelion Sol, Pantheon, Nasus, Aatrox, Taric, Ezreal, Lux |explore = * Twilight of the Gods * Aspect of Twilight * Meet Zoe }} '' '' "Nobody has to grow up if they don't want to. Or maybe they do. I don't though." - As the embodiment of mischief, imagination, and change, Zoe acts as the cosmic messenger of Targon, heralding major events that reshape worlds. Her mere presence warps the arcane mathematics governing realities, sometimes causing cataclysms without conscious effort or malice. This perhaps explains the breezy nonchalance with which Zoe approaches her duties, giving her plenty of time to focus on playing games, tricking mortals, or otherwise amusing herself. An encounter with Zoe can be joyous and life affirming, but it is always more than it appears and often extremely dangerous. Aspect of Twilight As befits her Targonian aspect's nature, Zoe did not ascend to power in one of the traditional ways. She didn't win a great victory against overwhelming odds, or sacrifice herself for a noble ideal, or overcome the existential trial of climbing Mount Targon. Instead, Zoe was a normal girl, seemingly chosen at random. Her teachers reported Zoe to be an imaginative child, but willful, lazy, easily distracted, and mischievous. One day, as she skipped away from her studies of the holy magics to pursue something "less boring," she was noticed by the Targonian Aspect of Twilight. It observed as the young girl playfully mocked the angry cries of the Lunari priests chasing her. Then, after an hour-long pursuit, she found herself cornered by her angry teachers. Before they could grab Zoe, the aspect summoned six objects in front of the girl: a bag of golden coins, a sword, a completed study book, a devotion rug, a silk rope, and a toy ball. Five of these objects could have let her flee or defuse the situation. Zoe chose the sixth option. Unconcerned with escape, she instead grabbed the toy ball, kicked it toward the wall of an adjoining house, and sang gleefully as it ricocheted among the humorless priests. Delighted by Zoe’s carefree exuberance, the aspect opened a shimmering portal to the apex of Mount Targon, offering the girl a chance to see the universe. She dove backward into the portal, instantly merging with the aspect, then stuck her tongue out at her dumbfounded teachers as she disappeared. Following this unusual transcendence, Zoe journeyed to dimensions at the very edge of Targon’s control, playing within realities beyond human comprehension. Returning home after millennia, Zoe has aged barely a year. Though Runeterra has changed little from her perspective, she arrives full of teenage curiosity for humans and her fellow aspects. Perhaps her most curious new relationship is with . The cosmic dragon’s arrogance, lies, and world-weariness annoy Zoe. In return, she teases the giant creature relentlessly, but when needed, she also protects her "space doggy" and his stars from Pantheon’s wrath. Whether this is simply a whim, possessiveness, or her function as a disrupter, no one can be certain. Because, with Zoe, one can never be sure of what she’s really aiming for… other than her own amusement. pl:Zoe/historia Category:Champion backgrounds